Alors, elle te plaît ?
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre: Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer: Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>La pièce était spacieuse. Le chant des oiseaux dehors, la petite brise qui venait caresser les herbes folles ainsi que l'odeur ancienne typique des maisons traditionnelles, conférait à ce lieu une sérénité étrange. Le jeune homme resta un instant au centre de la pièce déserte. Il regardait l'extérieur par le shōji complétement ouvert. Une voix chevrotante se fit entendre à cet instant et la paroi coulissa.<p>

"Alors, elle vous plaît ?" interrogea le vieil homme.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kazuha ! Hey ! appela Heiji Hattori en poursuivant son amie d'enfance, Kazuha Toyama.<p>

- Désolée, fit la jeune fille, continuant de courir, je dois m'entraîner ce soir. Je termine tard alors, on se verra demain."

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, accéléra. Heiji arrêta sa course et l'observa disparaître au bout du couloir. Un sourire se peignit ensuite sur son visage. Il fit demi-tour, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. C'était une belle journée.

Ce soir-là, le vieil homme reçut un appel bien intriguant d'un certain détective. Après quelques minutes d'explication, il raccrocha un peu déconcerté.

"Ah, la jeunesse..." murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Cependant, Kyo, le vieux chat roux, lui répondit en miaulant et vint se frotter avec affection contre lui. L'homme le caressa distraitement, réfléchissant.

* * *

><p>Kazuha était en plein forme ce matin. Elle avait extrêmement bien dormi après son entraînement intensif de la veille. En revanche, elle n'oubliait pas qu'Heiji voulait lui parler. À vrai dire, cela l'intriguait beaucoup. D'habitude, il n'était pas aussi insistant.<p>

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle lui demanda ce matin là juste après l'avoir salué.

"Comment ça ? Hier soir ? questionna le détective. Je ne sais plus, ça devait pas être important", déclara-t-il en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Bien sûr, cela énerva profondément Kazuha.

"Baka ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment peux-tu avoir oublié, tu m'as coursé dans tout le lycée !

- Aho ! rétorqua-t-il. Si je te dis que j'ai oublié, c'est que j'ai oublié !"

Évidemment, cette conversation dégénéra en dispute pour le plus grand malheur de leur professeur. À chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle soupira et tenta une nouvelle fois de stopper cette énième querelle.

* * *

><p>"Au fait, Kazuha ? interpella Heiji alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement tous les deux.<p>

- Oui", murmura la jeune fille, perdue dans ses pensées.

Malgré sa nonchalance habituelle, Heiji se tendit imperceptiblement.

"J'ai vu une maison récemment, j'aimerais ton avis", déclara-t-il, l'air de rien.

Cependant, Kazuha s'immobilisa sur le chemin. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

"Mon avis ? Pourquoi tu... ?! Une maison ?!"

Elle avait begaillé et semblait confuse au possible. Heiji soupira.

"Idiote ! Je ne vais pas vivre toute ma vie chez mes parents. Je mets l'argent de mes enquêtes de côté depuis un moment pour pouvoir ouvrir ma propre agence de détective.

- Aho ! répliqua la jeune fille. Je sais tout ça, mais une maison ? Si tôt ?!"

Heiji se remit à marcher, forçant Kazuha à faire de même.

"Kazuha, reprit-il avec un sérieux désarmant. Je ne pense pas vivre seul plus tard. C'est beaucoup plus rentable d'acheter tout de suite une grande maison, plutôt qu'un petit appart' que je devrais revendre par la suite. La location est une perte d'argent à mes yeux et puis, ma décision est prise. Cependant, je veux ton avis. Tu es d'accord ?"

Il avait tourné la tête vers elle à ces mots et la regardait, résolu. Kazuha se sentit rougir. Elle baissa la tête et opina rapidement. Le mot qui suivit acheva de la surprendre. Il murmura un simple "merci" d'une sincérité touchante.

La semaine suivante, Kazuha n'entendit plus parler de cette maison, mais n'oubliait pas cette histoire. Elle tenta même de se renseigner discrètement auprès de Shizuka, la mère d'Heiji, mais celle-ci ne se doutait de rien.

Alors qu'elle sortait du lycée un vendredi soir, Heiji l'attendait devant les grilles, moteur en marche à califourchon sur sa moto. Elle attrapa adroitement le casque qu'il lui lança, enfila la veste qu'il lui tendit et monta derrière lui sans même lui demander d'explications. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il démarra qu'elle s'interrogea sur leur destination.

Si Heiji se dirigeait au premier abord vers leur quartier, il dévia peu avant et s'éloigna un peu du centre ville. Le coin était calme et habitait seulement par de vieilles personnes. Enfin, ce furent les seules informations que parvint à tirer Kazuha de son observation.

Heiji s'arrêta finalement, devant un long mur traditionnel japonais. Il poussa sa moto dans une ruelle à côté et la laissa ainsi. Là, Kazuha découvrit une petite porte dérobée.

Sans se formaliser plus que ça, Heiji entra.

"Heiji ? chuchota-t-elle en entrant à son tour. On ne devrait pas être là, non ?

- Aho !" s'exclama vivement son ami.

Il sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

"Le jardin n'est pas entretenu. Il y aura quelques travaux à faire et le quartier est un peu mort. Il est mal desservi. Peu de maisons sont habitées, beaucoup sont en ruines. Cependant, ajouta Heiji alors qu'ils se déchaussaient dans le genkan, une ligne de bus est prévue pour l'année prochaine. Il y a également pas mal de projets en cours. De plus, l'endroit est extrêmement calme. Une école primaire vient d'ouvrir à quelques pâtés de maisons et un parc est aménagé à côté. En moto, c'est à quinze minutes du centre ville. D'après mes recherches, d'ici quelques années, ce sera un quartier familial si ce n'est avant."

Kazuha l'avait écouté sans rien dire, rougissant sans le vouloir. Ils avaient chaussé des pantoufles et Heiji ouvrit la porte menant à un long couloir. Sur la gauche, celui-ci s'ouvrait par des shōjis sur le jardin et sur la droite, il s'obscurcissait.

"Enfin, souffla Heiji, là je te passe les détails parce que c'est barbant, mais je suis sûr de mes déductions", affirma le détective en souriant.

Elle ne put que le croire. Sans hésiter, il fit coulisser la paroi en face d'eux et entra. C'était une pièce japonaise traditionnelle, autrement dit un washitsu et au vu du style de la maison, la plupart des pièces seraient ainsi. Elle voyait déjà la table chauffante au milieu avec une grande corbeille de clémentines. Souriante, elle suivit Heiji. Celui-ci lui montra une grande pièce dans la partie extrême de la maison. Ils avaient longé le jardin pour y arriver et d'après son air, c'était ici qu'Heiji voulait créer son bureau. Il lui expliqua même la disposition future de la pièce. Puis, ils revinrent sur leur pas, admirant le jardin sauvage et le calme ambiant.

Heiji lui montra ensuite, les pièces attenantes au futur bureau : une salle de réception pour les clients, des toilettes, une salle à manger et ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée. Heiji continua dans le sombre couloir, la première pièce correspondait à la cuisine. C'est dans celle-ci que Kazuha remarqua que de l'autre côté se trouvait un autre jardin, une sorte de jardin intérieur avec un étang en son milieu.

"Heiji, murmura Kazuha. C'est immense."

En effet, le bâtiment faisait une sorte de U et se continuait de l'autre côté du jardin.

"Et encore, rétorqua son ami, tu n'as pas tout vu."

Il l'entraîna à sa suite. La pièce suivante était une salle de bain basique, celle d'après pouvait être une chambre. L'autre, un peu différente, était déjà la bibliothèque dans l'esprit d'Heiji. Le couloir tourna ensuite vers la gauche et ils retrouvèrent le jardin intérieur aperçu à travers les fenêtres de la cuisine. Sur la droite se trouvaient deux pièces de dimensions confortables. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans l'autre aile du bâtiment. Là, Heiji lui montra une autre salle de bain avec un grand bain, des toilettes, une grande salle tout au bout qu'il réservait à la pratique des arts martiaux ainsi que deux autres pièces. Kazuha s'arrêta à la dernière.

"Mais Heiji, tu as conscience qu'il y a beaucoup de pièces. Enfin, c'est la cinquième que je compte qui n'a pas de fonction spéciale si ce n'est celle d'une chambre. Enfin, cinq chambres c'est...

- Enfants, articula seulement le détective en se penchant vers elle.

- Enfants ? répéta-t-elle en hoquetant.

- Aho ! Si je veux vivre toute ma vie ici, il faut bien que je prévoie. Et puis, il peut y avoir des chambres d'amis également ou des débarras. Elles ne seront pas forcément des chambres."

Kazuha, les joues rougies, ne répliqua rien et le suivit vers l'entrée. Ils remirent leurs chaussures et sortirent faire le tour du jardin. Il faudrait le réarranger un peu, l'entretenir, mais après ça, il serait sublime à coup sûr.

Les habitations voisines étaient du même gabarit que celle-ci si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas les voir et étant donné que peu de voitures circulaient, ils avaient vraiment l'impression d'être en pleine campagne. En montagne tout particulièrement puisqu'au loin, on les apercevait.

"Alors ? interrogea Heiji, un peu anxieux. Tu en penses quoi ?"

Kazuha faillit rire à cette question. Elle se retint devant son sérieux.

"Heiji, tu as vu cette maison ? fit-elle en la désignant d'un geste. Elle est sublime ! Juste magnifique. Que veux-tu que j'en pense, voyons ?!"

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du détective. Il était rassuré.

"Elle te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore les maisons traditionnelles !" s'emporta Kazuha.

Il pouvait être stupide parfois. Au lieu de le fâcher, cette réplique le fit rire. Il se frotta la tête machinalement et se tourna vers les montagnes.

Soudain, il sentit une main attraper son bras et Kazuha vint appuyer son front contre son épaule.

"Merci de me l'avoir fait visiter. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, murmura la jeune fille avec sincérité, alors, si tu peux te le permettre, vas-y."

Elle avait juste soufflé ces dernières paroles et s'était éloignée. Sans se retourner, elle rejoignit la moto et l'attendit. Il arriva une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et ils partirent sans un mot.

Alors qu'il la déposait chez elle, il enleva son casque un instant.

"Kazuha, au fait, il y a cette exposition qui commence ce week-end. Tu sais celle dont tu me parles depuis quinze jours. Je pensais y aller demain, tu viens avec moi ?"

Il rougissait légèrement et regardait les oiseaux passer dans le ciel tout en se frottant la tête. Kazuha sourit face à son comportement et décida de le taquiner.

"C'est une invitation, détective ?" questionna-t-elle avec amusement.

Elle rougit à sa propre réplique et lui tourna le dos tandis qu'il restait muet de surprise.

"Je serais prête à dix heures", signala-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.

Elle rentra, ferma la porte et s'appuya aussitôt dessus. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir ça comme ça ? Bon, il n'avait pas nié, mais l'étonnement se lisait sur son visage. Au pire, s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il l'appellerait.

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et soupira. Aucun message, rien. Elle gagna sa chambre et posa le portable sur sa table de chevet.

Ainsi, c'était un rendez-vous.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre : Romance et mystère**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ! Merci pour vos reviews ^^**

* * *

><p>C'était durant le mois de mai, un jour de beau temps, quelques mois après la visite de la maison. Ce jour-là, Heiji était arrivé en retard en cours et sitôt l'heure finie, il avait sans un mot pris Kazuha par la main et tandis qu'elle protestait sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades, il l'avait emmené hors de la classe. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils atteignirent un endroit tranquille, autrement dit, le toit du lycée. Là, il se tourna vers elle résolu et face à son regard sérieux, elle arrêta ses récriminations.<p>

"Bien, souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras, je t'écoute."

Il lui sourit et se redressa, se tournant vers l'horizon.

"Hum... Kazuha..."

Il ne savait pas trop comment si prendre et bientôt son visage prit une teinte rosée. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui.

"Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non", répondit-elle.

Il opina et se tourna vers elle soudainement.

"J'ai réservé au Majesty pour vingt heures... pour nous deux, tu... ? Rah !" finit par grogner le détective.

Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se mélanger dans sa tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement et arrêta en entendant un rire. En effet, elle riait doucement. Le Majesty était un restaurant traditionnel qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement bien qu'elle n'y soit allée qu'une fois.

"Aho ! commença Heiji en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- D'accord", répondit alors Kazuha, coupant court à une nouvelle dispute.

Il parut surpris et lui sourit finalement avec tendresse. Cela la fit chavirer et elle sentit son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine.

"Dix-neuf heures trente chez moi", déclara-t-elle en partant.

Non, non, elle ne fuyait pas. Elle était juste surprise. Normalement, Heiji n'agissait pas ainsi, c'était surprenant. Alors qu'elle rejoignait sa classe, elle commença à réfléchir à la tenue qu'elle allait mettre ce soir, ignorant les questions de ses amies. Une belle robe s'imposait, mais laquelle ?

* * *

><p>Lorsque le dessert arriva, tous deux étaient en pleine conversation. Elle rit à une de ses remarques et lança un regard gourmand à sa coupe de glace. En fin de compte, elle avait opté pour une robe noire à bretelle. Elle était assez simple, avec un beau décolleté décent. Marquée à la taille par une ceinture verte claire, elle s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au dessus des genoux.<p>

Même Heiji avait fait un effort. Il portait une veste noire, un pantalon noir également ainsi qu'une chemise blanche ouverte de deux boutons rendant sa tenue moins formelle.

Ils mangèrent leur dessert en silence et alors que Kazuha terminait sa glace, Heiji se racla la gorge. Il cherchait bien évidemment à attirer son attention.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" interrogea-t-elle en posant sa cuillère.

Il sortit un document de sa poche et lui donna. Elle le parcourut rapidement et un sourire vint bientôt illuminer son visage.

"Tu l'as achetée ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie.

- Oui, les papiers sont signés. Je peux allez y vivre dès à présent si je veux.

- Super ! Je t'aiderai ! assura la jeune fille.

- J'y compte bien", répliqua Heiji, reprenant le document.

Elle rit et finit son dessert, savourant ce bonheur.

Une fois dehors, ils décidérent d'aller se promener. Ils étaient venus à pied de chez eux, le restaurant n'étant pas loin, aussi, ils rentrèrent simplement par un autre chemin.

"Au fait, Kudo vient la semaine prochaine pour m'aider à emmener mes affaires.

- Ran sera là, alors ?

- Ils sont inséparables", répondit seulement Heiji avec un sourire.

Elle approuva et le questionna sur la réaction de ses parents. Si ça avait été un choc pour sa mère, son père lui avait fait plein de recommandations, de serments sur ce qu'allait être sa vie seul, mais Heiji était décidé et ça, ils le comprennaient tous les deux.

Il leur avait montré la maison, expliqué qu'il prenait un emprunt, raconté ses recherches. Son père l'avait écouté sans rien dire et d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien dit du tout. Il avait juste souri à la fin. Shizuka en revanche avait dû pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Heiji ne lui dit pas, mais elle l'avait également taquiné déclarant qu'il serait ainsi plus tranquille avec Kazuha. Ce à quoi il n'avait rien répliqué. Non, strictement rien. En fait, il s'était retrouvé à court d'arguments tout simplement.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant la maison de Kazuha et avant qu'il ne parte en lui souhaitant bonne nuit d'un signe de main, elle le retint.

"Merci pour ce soir, dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'était très... agréable. Merci de me tenir au courant", souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Alors, il se tourna vers elle avec son air sérieux.

"Kazuha, déclara-t-il, tu fais partie de ma vie, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Ces paroles la touchèrent tout particulièrement et son coeur bondit quand elle réalisa qu'il se penchait vers elle. Avant qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue, caressant l'autre de sa main droite, et était parti. La jeune fille resta longtemps devant le petit portillon. Quand elle rentra enfin, elle découvrit son père installé dans le salon.

"Tiens, tu ne dors pas ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

- Non, je... j'ai discuté avec Hattori aujourd'hui."

Elle savait qu'il parlait d'Heizo, le père d'Heiji, dont il était très proche.

"Alors, Heiji a acheté une maison ?

- Oui", affirma-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés, toute sourire.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la tenue qu'elle portait. Il la détaillait un moment.

"Je t'ai bien dit que je dînais avec Heiji ce soir ? s'inquiéta-t-elle devant son mutisme.

- Oui", opina-t-il.

Elle soupira, soulagée et se leva.

"Vous êtes allés où ? demanda son père tandis qu'elle commençait à monter l'escalier.

- Au Majesty", répondit-elle joyeusement.

Il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa chambre et soupira. Dire qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient dans un fast-food, pourquoi tout devait aller si vite ?

* * *

><p>Il avait recommencé.<p>

Le premier cas, on cherche un suspect proche de la victime. Au deuxième cas, on cherche les points communs. Ils en étaient là.

Cependant, quand viendrait le troisième, ils chercheraient seulement un coupable, un psychopathe. En effet, en une semaine, deux enlèvements avaient déjà eu lieu et pas n'importe où. C'était le lycée Kaiho, le lycée d'Heiji et Kazuha, qui était touché. Hattori et Toyama, impliqués bien plus que de nécessaire, enquêtaient activement sur les lieux, suivis d'Heiji.

La première victime se nommait Miyuki Toori, une lycéenne de première année tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Au départ, ils avaient donc interrogé son père, fraîchement divorcé et ayant la garde temporaire de sa fille. Puis, ils avaient appelé sa mère vivant à l'autre bout du Japon, mais la jeune fille était introuvable. La fugue restait possible, mais trop de détails menés vers l'enlèvement. Ses affaires notamment, alors qu'elle allait au club de tenis très tôt le matin, ses affaires n'avaient pas été retrouvées dans les vestiaires, mais juste devant.

De plus, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller aux vestiaires étant donné que sa tenue était toujours dans le sac. Miyuki avait donné rendez-vous à une de ses amies. Celle-là même qui après avoir retrouvé les affaires et fait le tour de l'établissement, finit par contacter un professeur.

Une jeune fille ne fuguerait pas en laissant son portable, son porte-monnaie et encore moins une amie l'attendre, c'était certain. Bref, elle avait été enlevée et alors que les enquêteurs n'avaient aucune piste, une jeune fille de deuxième année, Nakao Sota, disparut à son tour.

Elle se rendait à un entraînement matinal d'aïkido et c'était Kazuha qui avait donc sonné l'alerte en ne la voyant pas arriver. Les membres du club s'étaient séparés et par deux, avaient retourné l'établissement dans ses moindres recoins. Heiji les avait rejoint entre temps, laissant son père voir pour la famille de Nakao, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune fille. Devant les vestiaires, son sac avait été retrouvé ainsi que son portable, sa tenue d'aïkido, ses cours, enfin, la piste de l'enlèvement était la plus probable.

Avec Miyuki enlevée lundi et Nakao vendredi, ça faisait deux enlèvements en une semaine. À présent, tous faisaient leur possible pour ne jamais se trouver seul et cela arrangeait bien Kazuha qui suivait Heiji comme son ombre. Nakao était une bonne amie à elle et elle était très inquiète pour elle.

La première chose qu'ils firent fut de fouiller les vestiaires puis la salle de rangements située juste derrière, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien d'anormal. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de marque de lutte, aucun objet perdu, rien. Voyant l'état de sa meilleure amie, Heiji se retournait la tête au sujet de cette enquête. Il appela Shinichi plus d'une fois, mais le détective de l'Est séchait également.

Le samedi soir, après une longue journée d'enquête, Heiji rentrait en moto et arrivait à hauteur de sa nouvelle maison quand il constata quelque chose. Il s'arrêta dans la ruelle, enleva son casque et se tourna vers Kazuha avec un visage contrit.

"Tout de même, souffla-t-elle, je ne pensais pas que tu allais oublier de me déposer !

- Gomen, gomen Kazuha. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir au sujet de l'enquête et...

- Tu m'as oublié, affirma-t-elle, gonflant ses joues de colère.

- Gomen, si tu veux je te raccompagne ?" proposa-t-il, mais il connaissait sa réponse.

Au loin, le soleil se couchait et le temps se couvrait. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à tomber et Kazuha n'aimait pas quand il rentrait en moto ainsi. D'ailleurs, elle regardait la même chose que lui.

Il lui sourit d'un air désolé et ils gagnèrent la maison avant que ne tombent les premières gouttes.

Kazuha avait déjà dormi chez Heiji, notamment avec Ran lorsque les Tokyoïtes étaient venus aider pour l'emménagement, aussi, elle avait quelques affaires ici. Heureusement, elle avait son sac avec sa tenue d'aïkido sur elle. En effet, à l'approche des compétitions, les entraînements s'intensifiaient et ce même le dimanche matin.

Rapidement, elle prépara son futon dans la pièce du bout du couloir, presque en face de la bibliothèque et en diagonal du jardin intérieur. Elle envoya un message à son père, la prévenant de son absence et rejoignit Heiji dans son bureau. Debout face à un grand tableau relatant les événements, elle rit un peu en le voyant passer d'un détail à un autre, cherchant le lien.

"Heiji, je sais bien que chaque détail reste incrusté dans ta mémoire. À quoi te sers ton tableau ?

- C'est pour les clients, dit-il sans se retourner. Enfin, là, je t'avoue que ça me permet de mettre les choses au clair."

Il lui sourit et se replongea dans l'enquête. En habituée, Kazuha ne chercha pas à le distraire, encore moins à le détendre. Elle fila à la cuisine et constata avec déception que les plats à emportés étaient l'aliment de base de son détective. Néanmoins, elle trouva quelques légumes lentement en train de pourrir et supposa alors que pris de cours par l'enquête, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les préparer. Cela la rassura un peu sur son alimentation.

Chantonnant, elle prit un tablier et commença à cuisiner. C'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait faire. De plus, elle savait qu'Heji aimait sa cuisine et cela l'emplissait de joie.

Bientôt une douce odeur se répandit dans la pièce et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Heiji vint l'observer. Concentrée comme elle l'était, elle ne le vit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne le plateau dans le but de le rejoindre. Surprise, elle manqua de le renverser et voulant le rattraper, perdit l'équilibre. Il la retint par la taille et sauva le plateau.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant leur repas sauf et amusés, se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Heiji se dit que la distance séparant leur nez devait être de dix centimètres tout au plus. Ils rougirent de concert et se relevèrent en s'injuriant ce qui était définitivement mieux que les excuses gênées. Enfin, c'était eux.

Ils rejoignirent le bureau et assis sur un canapé de fortune devant la table basse, mangèrent en silence. Heiji ne quittait que peu le tableau des yeux et lorsqu'il se releva dans le but de rajouter un élément, il constata que Kazuha s'était endormie. Se traitant mentalement d'abruti, il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras et l'amena à sa chambre. La jeune fille s'était levée tôt pour s'entraîner et l'avait suivi le reste de la journée. Elle devait être morte de fatigue. Heureusement, elle avait préparé son futon et il put la déposer dedans. Il enleva ses chaussures, son pull et dénoua ses cheveux. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Il réalisa en rejoignant le bureau que la pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Au contraire, un éclair illumina le sombre couloir et juste après, le tonnerre résonna dans toute la maison.

"Super proche", souffla Heiji, vaguement inquiet.

En effet, Kazuha n'était pas vraiment à l'aise par ce temps et si elle venait à se réveiller, avec tous ces enlèvements, elle risquait d'être assez confuse et angoissée.

Après avoir nettoyé et rangé les restes du repas, il éteignit le bureau et décida d'aller se coucher. Sinon, dimanche serait particulièrement long. Il enleva son haut en chemin et le déposa dans un bac d'un angle de la pièce. À côté, se trouvaient deux chaises, une avec des hauts, une autre avec des pantalons. Un panier en dessous regorgeait de sous-vêtements et quelques pulls étaient posés sur le dessus. Avec son futon et une petite lampe, il s'agissait là, des seuls meubles, si on pouvait appeler ça des meubles, de sa chambre. Le détective prit un bas de pyjama et déplia son futon. Il s'assit dessus, tourné vers l'extérieur. Après un instant de réflexion, il se leva, fit coulisser le shōji et se retrouva sur le chemin en bois, contournant le jardin. Il fit glisser le shōji extérieur et soupira devant le temps déplorable. Un vent violent le transperça. Il ferma les shōjis et retourna dans sa chambre.

Après le kidnappeur avait peut-être déplacé les filles. Les sortir de lycée était quelque chose de risqué, mais possible. Peut-être étaient-elle toujours dans le lycée ? C'était les deux choix possible. Ensuite, il pouvait vouloir les déplacer la nuit, bien que le lycée soit surveillé, c'était une hypothèse à étudier. Il pouvait également les déplacer lorsque les choses se seraient calmées, mais en attendant, il devait les nourrir et ça le contraignait à revenir tous les jours ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Ou dans le pire des cas, les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà mortes et leur cadavre dissimulé.

Heiji se prit la tête entre deux mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense ainsi. Kudo arrivait lundi prochain, il pourrait les aider. Bizarrement, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était Kazuha. Il avait une sorte de mauvais pressentiment.

Après tout, les critères du kidnappeur étaient simples : être une jeune fille étudiant au lycée Kaiho, faire partie d'un club permettant les venues très matinales et être mignonne.

Oui, beaucoup étaient concernées. De plus, Miyuki était en première année, Nakao en deuxième et Kazuha en troisième, ce qui correspondait en terme d'ordre logique.

Cette pensée le fit rager. C'était trop risqué, mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas venir en cours ou encore louper ses entraînements, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et tressaillit. Il y avait du bruit dans la maison. Soudain, il reconnut la démarche de Kazuha. En effet, la jeune fille fit coulisser le shōji et l'appela doucement.

"Heiji ?" murmura-t-elle, son futon dans ses bras.

Elle eut un petit cri en entendant le tonnerre et referma la porte derrière elle. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Sans un mot, il tapota la place à côté de lui et elle ne se fit pas prier. Elle déplia son couchage et s'allongea dedans aussitôt.

"Merci", souffla-t-elle en se mettant de côté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait. Heiji tenta un moment de se concentrer, mais le sommeil le gagnait et avec Kazuha tranquillement endormie à ses côtés, c'était compliqué de rester sur l'enquête. Il se glissa sous sa couverture et se tourna vers son amie. Il la vit frisonner et ne put résister plus longtemps. Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra contre lui. Presque aussitôt, elle se blottit contre son torse et soupira comme une bienheureuse. Heiji frémit sous son souffle et ferma les yeux. C'était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait finalement de tenir avec Kazuha dans ses bras, de refouler toutes ses pensées. Ce n'est qu'après une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'il réussît à s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre: Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer: Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Voici la suite ! :D Merci pour vos reviews !**

* * *

><p>Quand son réveil sonna au lever du jour, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de constater qu'un poids sur son torse l'empêchait de bouger. D'une main, il parvint à éteindre le réveil et se frotta les yeux, encore ensommeillé. Il avait peu, mais bien dormi étrangement.<p>

En effet, depuis quelques nuits, son sommeil était entrecoupé de cauchemars ou alors d'insomnies. Inconsciemment, il resserra Kazuha contre lui et nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux, tout contre son cou.

Il la sentit remuer doucement et la main qui était posée sur sa poitrine, se fit plus lourde. Vaguement, la jeune fille se redressa et une fois assise, nota la présence d'Heiji. Ce qu'elle remarqua encore plus fut la main du détective sur sa taille.

Ses joues se mirent à rougir en même que celles d'Heiji et de façon exeptionnelle, ils ne se disputèrent pas ce matin-là, non. Chacun détourna le regard et Kazuha se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de venir le rejoindre au beau milieu de la nuit. Heiji lui était à présent parfaitement réveillé.

"Désolé, déclara-t-il en se frottant la tête. Je crois que... j'avais besoin d'être rassuré", ajouta-t-il péniblement.

Ces quelques mots changèrent totalement l'attitude de Kazuha. Normalement, il lui aurait crié dessus, mais là, il avait besoin d'elle au point de lui dire. Cela l'inquiéta énormément. Heiji s'assit dans le lit et fut surprise de sentir les bras de Kazuha passer dans son dos. Elle l'enlaça violemment, comme par peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

"Kazu...", souffla-t-il, répondant à son étreinte.

Elle hoqueta et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Cela déchira le coeur d'Heiji. La faire pleurer était une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il frotta son dos et lui caressa la joue, lui relevant la tête. Puis, il se perdit dans son regard embué. Il essuya ses larmes avec un sourire tendre et l'embrassa. La jeune fille resta stoïque un moment, clairement surprise par son geste, et finit par se détendre. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Il soupira contre sa bouche et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Tous deux se sentirent déraper lorsque Kazuha gémit avec sensualité au contact des mains du jeune homme sous son tee-shirt. Heiji la repoussa alors avec force et croisa ses yeux habituellement verts, à présent presque noir. Cela ne l'aida pas se calmer, aussi, il ferma les siens et souffla un bon coup. Kazuha, indécise, resta immobile. Elle sentait son corps s'emballer et craignait un débordement à la moindre action.

"Tu as entrainement ce matin ? questionna-t-il finalement plus pour se convaincre lui même étant donné qu'il connaissait la réponse.

- Moui."

Cependant, il sentit dans sa voix que rater l'entraînement ce matin-là ne la dérangeait pas. Elle finit par se lever après un temps et lui tendit la main, bon enfant.

"Euh non, sourit Heiji, commence sans moi", rit-il un peu gêné.

Elle lui rendit son sourire gêné en comprenant et sortit. Soupirant, Heiji refoula ses pensées et revint sur l'enquête, ce qui le rafraîchit considérablement. Il rejoignit Kazuha dans la cuisine et s'arrêta devant la pendule.

"Bon sang, il est bientôt huit heures ! Tu vas être en retard.

- Merci Heiji, je n'avais pas remarqué", rétorqua Kazuha.

Elle engloutit son petit déjeuner et fila dans la chambre récupérer ses affaires.

"Heiji ? Je peux te laisser ranger le futon.

- Pas de soucis", assura le détective en filant vers la salle de bain.

Ils se lavèrent les dents, se débarbouillèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, étaient partis. Le soleil était levé depuis un moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lycée.

"Je t'accompagne Kazuha ? interrogea Heiji en coupant le moteur.

- Non !" cria Kazuha déjà partie en courant.

Il avait juste enlevé son casque qu'elle avait disparu. Il s'occupa de sa moto et marcha d'instinct jusqu'aux vestiaires des filles, où devait se trouver Kazuha. S'il remarqua une petite poupée à même le sol, il n'y fit pas attention et avec sa délicatesse habituelle, entra dans les vestiaires. Aussitôt, il se prit une chaussure en pleine figure, celle de Kazuha.

"Arg... tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, sans se préoccuper plus longtemps du projectile qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Heiji ! répliqua-t-elle dans les vestiaires déserts, les autres étant déjà dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Gomen, souffla-t-il, tu es partie tellement vite. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai eu peur et..."

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua sa tenue, ou plutôt son absence de tenue. Elle ne portait qu'un soutien-gorge vert clair dissimulé derrière un tee-shirt, plaqué en vain sur sa poitrine, ainsi qu'un shorty tout aussi vert.

"Heiji ! réprimanda-t-elle. Imagine que quelqu'un te trouve ici !"

Cette remarque le fit sortir de sa contemplation et il la regarda sans comprendre. Son corps réagit cependant pour lui et il quitta les vestiaires précipitamment. Le détective fonça jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, se maudissant d'être aussi réceptif dans un tel moment. Une fois calmé, il gagna la bibliothèque.

Il était là-bas, en train d'essayer d'oublier ou plutôt d'enfouir au plus profond de lui certaines images mentales quand Kumiko Okinari, une camarade d'aïkido de Kazuha, déboula dans la pièce.

"Hattori ?! Si tu es là, alors Kazuha devrait l'être également", en déduit la jeune fille.

Le coeur d'Heiji fit un bond.

"Quoi ?! Je l'ai quittée il y a dix minutes", assura le détective.

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, suivi de la bibliothécaire qui ayant compris la situation allait alerter les autres professeurs.

"Elle n'est pas venue, on s'est inquiétés, mais son sac est dans les vestiaires. On s'est donc dit qu'elle devait être aux toilettes. On a cherché, mais elle reste introuvable. Notre Sensei et une élève sont restés dans la salle au cas où elle arriverait, mais..."

Elle avait débité tout ça d'un seul coup, courant derrière le détective qui se haïssait littéralement de l'avoir laissée seule. Il entra brusquement dans les vestiaires. Apparemment, elle avait eu le temps de se changer et elle était donc vêtue de blanc. Il ressortit et s'arrêta à côté des vestiaires. La colère monta en lui et il poussa un cri de rage. Dans son élan, son poing vint s'écraser sur le mur et essouflé, il appuya son front sur sa main écorchée. Il devait se calmer et se concentrer.

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur le sol en bitume du lycée. Il n'y avait pas une poupée ici la première fois ? Il était inquiet, mais l'avait quand même aperçue. En revanche, il n'y avait vraiment pas fait attention en ressortant, chamboulé comme il l'était. Une poupée ? Kazuha avait bien pu la voir en sortant. Elle était pressée en arrivant donc n'avait pas fait attention. Cependant, un peu comme lui, elle devait être confuse en sortant et ne plus penser à son retard. Ainsi, elle serait tombée sur cette poupée et logiquement, ce serait penchée pour la ramasser. C'était gros, mais pour qu'il n'y ait aucun signe de lutte ? Elle était quand même deuxième Dan d'aïkido.

Bon, s'il récapitulait, il savait comment le kidnappeur s'y prenait pour attirer ses victimes. Ensuite, il devait les endormir en arrivant par derrière, ou alors utiliser un pistolet Taser. Il ne les assomait certainement pas, le risque de laisser des traces de sang étant trop important. Si Heiji repoussait l'image de Kazuha, victime du kidnappeur, elle ne cessait de le rattraper et le torturait.

Hattori et Toyama ne tardèrent pas à arriver et interrogèrent bien évidemment Heiji, la dernière personne à l'avoir vue. Celui-ci avait l'impression de perdre son temps, mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Et puis, ils étaient tous deux bons dans ce qu'ils faisaient.

"Quand a-t-elle disparu ? demanda aussitôt le père de Kazuha.

- Ce matin, entre huit heures dix et huit heures vingt. Je l'ai quittée à dix et Okinari est venue me prévenir à vingt.

- Où l'as-tu quittée ? continua son propre père.

- Aux vestiaires des filles. D'ailleurs, à la base elle est partie en courant tandis que je rangeais la moto...

- Vous êtes venus ensemble ? s'étonna Hattori.

- Euh oui, Kazuha a dormi chez moi cette nuit. J'étais tellement pris dans l'enquête que j'ai oublié de la ramener. Donc, fit-il, reprenant son récit, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et je l'ai rejoint aux vestiaires.

- Elle était bien là, tu es sûr ? questionna Toyama, dont l'inquiétude transparaissait.

- Oui, sûr et certain, approuva le jeune homme en sentant sa chaleur corporelle monter. Néanmoins, en me rendant aux vestiaires, un détail m'a choqué. Il y avait une poupée sur le sol. Je n'ai pas vu si elle y était encore en ressortant, mais quand je suis revenu avec Okinari pour chercher Kazuha, elle n'y était plus.

- Donc le kidnappeur attrape ses victimes avec une poupée en guise d'appât, traduisit son père. Kazuha a du la ramasser et il en a profité pour la neutraliser.

- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés, soupira Toyama.

- A-t-elle eu un comportement particulier hier et aujourd'hui ?" interrogea Hattori.

Heiji ne put s'empêcher de penser à la scène du matin, mais ce n'était pas le genre de comportement qu'ils recherchaient, aussi, il la repoussa de son esprit et se concentra.

"Non, elle était comme d'habitude, conclut le détective. Les gardes ont vu quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit son père. Personne n'est sorti ou entré par l'entrée principale et pareil pour celle de derrière en vous excluant ainsi que les élèves du cours d'aïkido et quelques professeurs. Il n'y a pas d'autres entrées. Escalader un mur seul, ça passe, mais avec un corps, c'est une autre histoire.

- Dans tous les cas, la police encercle la bâtiment. Où qu'il soit, c'est dans l'enceinte de cet établissement et Kazuha également.

- C'est ce qui est le plus probable, effectivement", approuva Heiji.

Ils empêchèrent toutes personnes d'entrer et fouillèrent le lycée avec les chiens, mais encore une fois, cela ne donna rien.

Les suspects se faisaient plus nombreux puisqu'ils regroupaient à présent ceux d'Heiji et de Toyama, peut-être même ceux d'Hattori. Cependant, si c'était une histoire de vengeance, il était particulier de ne l'enlever qu'après deux autres victimes et non pas en première. Autrement, il pouvait s'agir d'un hasard.

Le plus dur pour Heiji fut lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir sans Kazuha et qu'il dut ranger son futon, pour peut-être ne plus jamais le ressortir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre: Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages: Tous**

**Résumé: Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer: Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler: Aucun**

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Reviews :**

**Bidimouille : Merci pour ta review :D je fonce alors ^^**

* * *

><p>Kazuha papillonna des yeux et attendit un instant, posant sa tête sur le mur derrière elle. Elle avait la nausée et sa bouche était pâteuse. Cherchant dans sa mémoire où elle pouvait bien être, le jour, l'heure. Elle se dit un moment qu'elle devait être chez Heiji. Non, elle venait de se rappeler de leur réveil. On était donc dimanche normalement et elle avait entrainement. Heiji ! Il était entré dans le vestiaire. Ses joues rougirent à cette pensée et elle sentit une main se poser sur son front. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux vivement, faisant sursauter Nakao.<p>

"Kazuha, tout va bien ? demanda son amie.

- Oh, Nakao. On est tous tellement inquiets pour toi."

Nakao la prit dans ses bras.

"Où sommes-nous ?" questionna Kazuha, regardant autour d'elle.

C'était une sombre, mais spacieuse pièce tout en bois, et s'enfilant en longueur. L'endroit était assez propre et elle était assise sur un tatami noir. Sa tenue l'étonnait également car si elle était sûre en sortant des vestiaires de porter sa tenue d'aïkido, elle avait une sorte de yukuta blanc à présent. Nakao portait la même chose. Une petite table basse se trouvait non loin de la porte, bien fermée d'après son amie. Dessus, se trouvaient une théière, des tasses, différents thés ainsi qu'une bouilloire.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait une petite salle de bain arrangée où visiblement quelqu'un qu'elle supposa être Miyuki se lavait. De plus, trois futons étaient pliés avec soin en face d'elle. Bien plus haut, inaccessible, se trouvait la seule fenêtre de la salle. À côté d'elle, il y avait une petite bibliothèque et une autre se situait contre le mur de la salle de bain.

"À nous trois, décréta Kazuha, quelqu'un va bien nous entendre si nous crions ?

- Non, regarde."

Elle fila vers la porte et lui montra un écriteau très soigneux.

_"Vous êtes ici sous mon étroite surveillance_

_Où rien ne vous sera passé_

_Un soin particulier vous devez apporter à l'étude des geishas._

_Soyez assurées de votre survie, cependant,_

_Mes représailles en cas de désobéissance_

_Ou de cris vains seront meurtrières._

_Une liberté modérée vous est permis_

_Riez de ce bonheur et profitez en pour vous reposer._

_Rien ne vous sera épargné si vous allez à mon encontre_

_Écoutez la voix de la raison et soyez_

_Zen, la délivrance est proche."_

"Particulier comme message, commenta Kazuya. Il n'a pas du faire d'étude de littérature.

- Donc, nous n'avons pas fait de bruit. Nous n'avons pas crié, encore moins quand tu es arrivée, reprit Nakao.

- Tu penses qu'il y a des caméras dans cette pièce ou quelque chose comme ça, souffla Kazuha. Sinon comment pourrait-il nous surveiller ? Et puis, cette phrase...

- Laquelle ? questionna son amie.

- Dissimulée dans le texte, en lisant la première lettre de chaque phrase, on obtient...

- "Vous mourrez", décripta son amie. C'est une menace ?

- Oui.

- Où en est l'enquête ? interrogea Nakao.

- Nulle part, avoua-t-elle. Il a peut-être installé des micros, murmura Kazuha après réflexion.

- Tout ce que je sais, déclara son amie, c'est qu'à trois, on assez de nourriture pour tenir une bonne quinzaine de jours, dont de la périssable alors si tu veux manger."

Kazuha rit en voyant son amie se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Elle était toujours aussi gourmande. Finalement, être ici la rassurait en partie. Nakao allait bien et Miyuki devait être en bonne santé également. Maintenant, Heiji restait le seul à l'angoisser. Il était courageux, mais légèrement suicidaire sur les bords et pour la retrouver, il tenterait tout.

* * *

><p>"Je vois, marmonna Shinichi, tandis que Ran accrochée à son bras était pétrifiée.<p>

- Mais si ça se trouve...", commença la jeune fille.

Cependant, le détective de l'Est l'arrêta.

"Il faut rester positif."

Elle opina, morte d'inquiétude pour Kazuha. La voiture s'immobilisa devant le lycée fermé et ils se ruèrent vers le vestiaire, cherchant le moindre indice. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment, puis une nouvelle fois dans l'autre sens et s'apprêtaient à continuer quand Ran les retint soudainement.

"Stop ! hurla-t-elle. Vous voyez bien que ça ne sert à rien. Il a pu l'emmener ailleurs."

Tous deux approuvèrent devant son air terrifiant et la suivirent vers le bâtiment principal.

"Oui, moi aussi il y a quelque chose qui me gêne, chuchota Heiji.

- C'est vraiment curieux", ajouta Shinichi dans un souffle.

Ils se tournèrent vers le bâtiment une dernière fois, mais ne réussirent pas à déceler la cause de cette étrange impression.

* * *

><p>Endormie, Kazuha se retourna dans son futon. Bien au chaud, une douce odeur d'encens montait dans la pièce. Du jasmin, c'était son préféré, même si elle doutait qu'Heiji puisse la sentir. Elle savait juste qu'elle devait être en hauteur, quelque part dans le lycée.<p>

Soudain, la jeune fille se réveilla. En effet, Nakao venait de faire couler de l'eau dans la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle avoir l'eau courante dans un endroit que personne ne connaissait ? C'est ce qu'elle se demanda en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Ses amies avaient déjà rangé leur affaires et Miyuki était assise en train de préparer du thé. Nakao revint dans la chambre seulement entourée d'une serviette.

"Bonjour Kazuha ! Je prends un bain, vous venez ?

- Super idée ! s'écria Miyuki en la rejoignant.

Kazuha réfléchit un instant et se leva d'un bond. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et augmenta la pression du robinet. Malheureusement, il était déjà à fond et seul un mince filet d'eau s'échappait. Ça ne ferait jamais assez de bruit pour interpeller quelqu'un. Dépitée, Kazuha laissa tomber son yukuta, enleva le reste de ses vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau. Nakao et Miyuki la rejoignirent en riant.

"Nous avons déjà essayé, mais c'était bien pensé. Ce robinet a été tranfiqué, déclara la plus jeune.

- Alors, continua Kazuha, soit cet homme ou femme est bricoleur ou bricoleuse, soit il ou elle a demandé à quelqu'un de trafiquer ce robinet à sa place.

- Oui et je pense que ce doit être un homme. Après tout, vu la charpente du bâtiment, il doit être en hauteur et une femme seule n'aurait pas pu nous monter ici toutes les deux, déduisit Nakao.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. À moins qu'il y ait plusieurs kidnappeurs, fit Kazuha.

- Possible aussi", approuva Miyuki.

Elles soupirèrent en coeur.

"Si Heiji était avec nous, il saurait comment nous sortir de là, fit remarquer Kazuha.

- Oh, mais oui ! Tu as le temps de tout nous raconter, s'emballa Nakao. Vous nous intriguez beaucoup tous les deux, sourit-elle. Je suis amie avec Midori qui est dans votre classe et les rumeurs vont bon train."

Miyuki moins proche de Kazuha et Nakao était aussi curieuse. Dans sa classe également, les rumeurs circulaient.

"Comment ça "nous" et puis... des rumeurs ? Sur Heiji et moi ?!

- Oh oui, énormément. Certains disent que vous êtes fiancés, d'autres pensent que vous êtes promis à des fiançailles depuis votre enfance et que, contrariée, vous faites semblant de vous détester, alors qu'au fond, vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre."

Tandis que Nakao présentait les diverses théories, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, Kazuha rougissait de façon crescendo. Elle apprit ainsi que certains camarades avaient même parié sur leur date de mariage, que d'autres pensaient qu'ils vivaient ensemble vu qu'Heiji la raccompagnait presque tous les soirs, quand il n'oubliait pas de le faire bien sûr. Bref, ils étaient la cible de l'attention de beaucoup de monde, un peu trop au goût de Kazuha.

"Alors ? questionna Miyuki une fois que Nakao eut fini.

- Je vais vous décevoir, sourit Kazuha, mais aucune n'est juste. La vérité est bien plus simple. Nous sommes amis d'enfance...

- Vous vous aimez, ajouta Nakao.

- Certes, consentit Kazuha, on s'aime, en tout cas, moi je l'aime."

Étonnamment, le dire à haute voix et sans se prendre la tête lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Les deux autres lui laissèrent un instant de répit et Miyuki arrêta l'eau qui coulait toujours.

"Et... c'est vrai que quand Heiji a acheté la maison, il m'a demandé mon avis alors je dois y voir comme... une sorte de signe... vous ne crois pas ?" demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Elles restèrent silencieuse, ébahies. Elles préféraient la laisser continuer.

"En tout cas, c'est ce que dit Ran. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'elle doit avoir raison."

Nakao posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

"Bien sûr qu'elle a raison. Il a choisi une maison traditionnelle ?"

Kazuha opina.

"Eh bien, tu vois. Ce sont tes préférées et je suis sûre qu'elle te plait énormément.

- Oui, beaucoup. Elle est vraiment superbe.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! s'extasia Miyuki alors que Kazuha rougissait.

- Ça vous ressemble quelque part, ajouta Nakao. Hattori est détective et puis vous êtes tous deux très populaires auprès de l'autre sexe alors on pensaient que votre histoire était bien plus tordue.

- Elle l'est un peu puisqu'on s'est longtemps tournés autour sans rien s'avouer.

- Longtemps ? répéta Nakao.

- Oui, quelque chose à changer récemment. Très récemment en fait. C'était hier matin, euh... enfin, non quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Pour moi, on est dimanche. En plus, on entend plus la sonnerie du lycée, informa Miyuki.

- Impossible, on doit au moins être lundi puisque j'ai été enlevée dimanche. On entend la sonnerie du lycée d'ici ?

- Oui, mais un peu assourdie, comme...

- Comme dans les vestiaires des filles, compléta Kazuha.

- Oui, tu as raison. Ça expliquerait l'eau chaude, fit Nakao.

- On doit être au dessus des vestiaires donc, mais ces combles ne sont pas aménagées normalement ?

- Oui, ce qui veut dire que notre ravisseur a eu l'occasion de le faire, déclara Miyuki.

- Mais comment ? questionna Kazuha. Et puis, nous avons fouillé les vestiaires ainsi que la salle de rangement de fond en comble, enfin pas assez visiblement.

- Non. Tant que j'y pense, autre chose m'intrigue.

- Cette référence aux Geishas ? Moi aussi ça m'intrigue.

- Moi également, soit il est fan, soit il y a un indice dans tout ça, dit Miyuki.

Les filles se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord d'un signe de tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient sorties du bain et décortiquées chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Tous concernaient les Geishas et plus particulièrement, comment devenir une Geisha. Elles se repartirent les livres et commencèrent leur lecture. Cependant, Nakao et Miyuki n'oubliaient pas ce qu'elles avaient appris au sujet d'Hattori et de Kazuha et elles ne manqueraient pas de lui faire cracher le morceau dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (T)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous mets la suite très vite ! ^^**

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Heijji se sentit péniblement seul dans son lit. Il repensa au dimanche matin et se dit que s'ils avaient cédé à leur envie, peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Il enleva bien vite cette idée de sa tête et se leva. Dans la chambre suivante, Shinichi et Ran dormaient tous les deux comme des bébés. En les voyant blottis l'un contre l'autre, il n'eut pas le coeur de les réveiller et sortit avec un air blasé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se cherchaient, que Shinichi devait dissimuler son identité à Ran, qu'ils étaient allés assez vite une fois cette affaire réglée. Le plus drôle étant que Ran ne lui en avait absolument pas voulu. Quelques fois, au souvenir de quelques événements, elle fusillait son fiancé du regard et lui s'excusait, se rappelant également du souvenir en question.<p>

Heiji prépara le petit déjeuner aussi vite que possible et s'assura qu'il avait bien noté la date de leur mariage sur son calendrier, tant qu'il y pensait. Après tout, il était témoin alors il avait intérêt d'être là car si la colère de Kudo était supportable, celle de Ran serait tout autre.

Bientôt, la rage bouillonna en lui, Kazuha était demoiselle d'honneur. Il but son café d'une traite et jeta un œil sur l'horloge. Il était tout juste sept heures et demi. Bien, il les réveillerait à huit heures, c'était correct. Le détective passa une chemise propre et fila à son bureau.

À quelques kilomètres de là, une jeune fille s'éveillait avec difficulté. Elle avait froid soudainement. Nakao était déjà debout et lisait. Il fallait dire qu'elle adorait ça. Miyuki elle dormait profondément. Elle était blottie tout contre Kazuha et cela la fit rire malgré elle. La jeune fille soupira en repensant à Heiji. Elle se retourna tentant de repartir au pays des rêves. Là-bas, elle le voyait et cela lui suffisait.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et s'assit.

"Il te manque ?" questionna Nakao en levant les yeux de son livre.

Kazuha baissa la tête. Elle était si prévisible ? Oui, il lui manquait. Même ses injures lui manquaient !

"Oui, mais nous devons trouver des indices."

Aussi, elle prit un livre et se prépara un thé. La journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

><p>Un camion de livraison entra dans la cour du lycée à l'aube du mercredi matin. Il se gara devant les vestiaires des filles et un homme banal descendit, son carnet de notes à la main. Le professeur de sport arriva à cet instant pour l'accueillir et ils déchargèrent ensemble un bac de balles de tennis. L'enseignant le conduisit jusqu'au local de rangement et lui montra où chaque bac devait être déposé. Le livreur le remerciant, enfonçant un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête. Le professeur repartit vers le bâtiment principal, laissant l'homme se débrouiller. Celui-ci approcha le camion de façon à le coller à l'entrée de vestiaire, facilitant son travail. Il déchargea rapidement et déposa bientôt la dernière caisse dans le fond de la pièce. Il s'essuya le front et tout aussi naturellement, saisit les trois steps empilés tout en bas de l'étagère et les retira. Derrière, il y avait trois autres steps. Il les enleva également. Cela n'avaient pas servi depuis un moment pourtant la poussière ne les recouvrait pas. Il se mit à quatre pattes et fit coulisser une petite paroi en bas. L'homme rampa et se retrouva dans un petit cagibi. Il monta l'étroit escalier et sortit une clé de sa poche avec laquelle il ouvrit la porte. Dedans, les trois jeunes filles dormaient à point fermé.<p>

Il regarda sa montre. Il n'était que six heures, c'était normal. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'imbiba mécaniquement d'un liquide vert. Il s'approcha de Kazuha et appliqua le mouchoir sur sa bouche. Elle se tendit un moment, mais retomba dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il fit de même avec Nakao et Miyuki puis descendit chacune des jeunes filles. En partant, il referma la porte à clé, prit soin de faire coulisser la petite paroi et de remettre les steps. Les jeunes filles étaient installées sur un tatami à l'arrière du camion, toutes trois attachées et bâillonnées. Normalement, elles ne devaient pas se réveiller avant leur arrivée, mais au cas où. Il avança un peu le camion et redescendit fermer les portes. Tranquillement et comme il était rentré, il quitta le lycée, saluant même les gardes d'un signe de main. Puis il s'éloigna du centre ville d'Osaka et prit l'autoroute direction de Kanazawa, la capitale de la préfecture d'Ishikawa.

* * *

><p>Il rêvait. Profondement endormi, il rêvait d'elle. Elle allait bien et lui souriait. Puis soudainement, le sol s'effondrait. Lui restait immobile bien que déchiré de l'intérieur, il ne pouvait rien faire. Son coeur bondit avec violence dans sa poitrine et Heiji se redressa. Il haleta un moment, regardant autour de lui. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Il était de retour dans sa chambre, mais quelque chose était différent. Une forme se releva à ses côtés et Heiji hoqueta de surprise en reconnaissant Kazuha. Elle lui semblait presque irréelle tellement elle était belle. Par ailleurs, il constata bien vite qu'elle ne portait que peu de vêtements. Elle avait seulement un léger yukuta sur dans les tons roses et blancs. Comment le savait-il dans cette obscurité ? Aucune idée, mais il le savait.<p>

"Que se passe-t-il, Heiji ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en se rapprochant de lui.

- Un mauvais rêve", souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Elle avait posé sa main sur sa joue et délicatement, passa son pouce sur ses lèvres.

"Je vais te réconforter", murmura-t-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne et rapidement les lèvres douces de la jeune vinrent rejoindre les siennes. Ce baiser était très différent du dernier. Elle l'embrassait lascivement et non pas violemment. Sa main tiède se posa sur le col de sa chemise et il constata alors qu'effectivement, il portait une chemise. Enfin, plus maintenant étant donné que Kazuha venait de lui enlever. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et Heiji sentit ses propres mains se poser sur ses cuisses sans qu'il ne l'ait decidé. Elles remontèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, faisait glisser le yukuta et il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, rejoignant la chemise. Affamé, il se jeta sur son cou fin et ses mains voyagèrent sur ce corps offert. Il ne remarqua même pas l'avoir renversé sur le futon. Elle gémit de contentement.

À présent, ils étaient nus tous les deux, seuls au monde. L'un contre l'autre, ils firent l'amour encore et encore.

"Kazuha, je t'aime, souffla Heiji alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui.

- Hey ! C'était ma réplique", répliqua la jeune fille en riant.

Il s'apprêtait à riposter, il allait riposter quand son image devint floue. Kazuha disparu et il resta seul, perdu au milieu d'un blanc étincelant. La couleur prit une teinte plus chaude, une jaune translucide. Heiji ouvrit les yeux. D'intenses rayons de soleil inondaient sa chambre et se tournant, il nota qu'il était toujours seul.

Le jeune homme soupira. D'accord ce n'était pas son premier rêve érotique, mais généralement, il n'était pas aussi réaliste et il ne se réveillait pas frustré comme maintenant. Il jeta un œil son calendrier. Mercredi matin, c'était le quatrième jour. Il était huit heures. Heiji se leva et fila sous la douche.

* * *

><p>"Yuki Tomoya, Jim Traver et Takumi Nao. Ce sont nos trop suspects principaux, déclara Hattori à ses hommes.<p>

- Ils sont surveillés 24 heures sur 24, ajouta Toyama, s'ils tentent quoi que ce soir, nous le saurons.

- D'ailleurs, où sont Hei-chan et Kudo ?" demanda Otaki.

Personne ne lui répondit.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Kazuha se retourna et apprécia le confort de son futon. Elle était agréablement en train de se rendormir quand elle comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait été réveillée. Près d'elle, quelqu'un respirait fortement, comme paniqué. Elle se redressa. Heiji ? C'était bien lui, à ses côtés, trempé de sueur. Il la regarda avec surprise.<p>

"Que se passe-t-il, Heiji ?"

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui instinctivement, inquiète pour son ami. Elle posa une main sur sa joue. Il était brûlant. Il la dévisagea d'une telle façon qu'elle avait juste envie de lui crier qu'elle existait. Il semblait étonné de la voir, mais c'était bien elle. Elle serait toujours là, toujours !

"Un mauvais rêve, souffla-t-il.

- Je vais te réconforter."

Elle ne rougit même pas à ses paroles, comment était-ce possible ? Au contraire, elle appuya sa poitrine contre la sienne et l'embrassa, mouvant lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son col. Cette chemise était définitivement de trop. Elle profita de l'occasion pour parcourir son torse de ses mains, les glissa ensuite dans ses cheveux. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en califourchon sur lui et qu'elle adorait ça. Les mains rudes du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses cuisses et firent remonter son yukuta. Tiens ? Elle portait donc un yukuta ? La question n'eut plus raison d'être quand Heiji l'envoya valser dans la pièce, avide de son corps. Il la renversa brusquement, obligeant Kazuha à enserrer sa taille de ses jambes pour ne pas tomber, et se mit sur elle. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, c'était leur coeur qui battaient à l'unisson, son nom qu'il gémissait de moins en moins doucement, lui en elle, bien vivants. Ils firent l'amour une fois, une deuxième fois et encore jusqu'à être délivrés pour un temps de la violence de la passion.

Elle se lova contre lui, glissant une jambe entre les siennes pour mieux se rapprocher de lui. Alors, il lui murmura son amour et son coeur cogna dans sa poitrine.

"Hey, c'était ma répliqua, le taquina-t-elle avant de rire.

- Comment ça ta réplique ?! riposta le jeune homme. Dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a dans le mariage une petite phrase qui dit qu'on doit tout partager."

Il rit à son tour et à cet instant Kazuha se demanda depuis combien de temps ils étaient mariés. Elle réalisa alors âprement qu'il devait s'agir d'un rêve. Avec tendresse, elle l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Elle soupira et se sentit vide. Elle avait besoin de lui et apparemment, son corps avait également besoin du sien.

Elle se redressa et remarqua alors qu'elle n'était plus dans la petite pièce du lycée. Non, elles étaient dans un endroit obscur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne put déceler qu'un corps. Elle le secoua, appelant d'une toute petite voix.

"Quoi ? répondit Nakao après un moment.

- Où est Miyuki ?

- Mais où veux-tu qu'elle aille, répliqua son amie. C'est pas comme si on pouvait sortir d'ici d'un claquement de doigt.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. On n'est plus au lycée. Peut-être plus à Osaka.

- Comment ça ?! s'écria Nakao en s'asseyant.

- Nous avons été attachée", constata Kazuha en frottant ses poignets.

Elles restèrent un temps silencieuse et Nakao saisit la main de Kazuha dans la sienne, angoissée.

"Tu es trempée", remarqua son amie.

Elle toucha sa joue brûlante.

"J'ai fait un rêve assez... déroutant, avoua Kazuha.

- Oh ! toi, tu as rêver de ton détective."

Kazuha vira au rouge carmin, mais heureusement le noir de l'endroit dissimula parfaitement ce changement. Cependant, son silence répondit à sa place.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu as rêvé précisément, rit-elle.

- Nakao ! s'écria la jeune fille en rougissant de plus belle. On devrait plutôt trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici."

Mais sitôt ces paroles prononcées, un bruit métallique se fit entendre et les portes du camion s'ouvrirent.

* * *

><p>Heiji et Shinichi courraient dans le lycée, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires des filles. Enfin, ils avaient compris. Il était neuf heures et depuis lundi l'établissement était resté fermé, ce qui faisait trois jours déjà. Ils traversèrent les vestiaires et déboulèrent dans la salle de rangement. Aussitôt, ils se précipitèrent vers le mur de fond et envoyèrent valser tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Ils cherchèrent pendant cinq bonnes minutes un mécanisme pouvant les faire passer de l'autre côté.<p>

Ce fut Heiji qui à quatre pattes retira les steps de l'étagère. Il enleva les suivant et sentit le mur bouger sous ses doigts. Ran, derrière, restait silencieuse et pleine d'espoir. Enfin, enfin, elle allait revoir Kazuha. Heiji fit coulisser la paroi avec un franc sourire.

"Trouvé !" s'écria-t-il. Puis il se faufila dans le passage.

Shinichi le suivit et Ran également. L'intérieur était sombre si bien que Shinichi alluma sa montre et montra l'étroit escalier. Heiji grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. Elle était fermée à clé. Il se tourna de l'autre côté et vit trois tas de vêtements. Il reconnut dedans ceux de Kazuha, son kimono et grimaça douloureusement. Que leur avait-il fait ?!

Aidé par son meilleur ami, il enfonça la porte et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une pièce calme, doucement éclairée par la lumière du jour, mais surtout par quelques lampes conférant au lieu, une sérénité assez bizarre. Ils firent le tour de la pièce, la salle de bain, mais rien. Il n'y avait personne. Cependant, ils découvrirent bien vite qu'ils les avaient manquées de peu. Le mot près de la porte les intrigua beaucoup ainsi que les livres. Ce fut ce qui attira leur attention en premier. En effet, il y avait trois piles de livres dans la pièce et aucun dans les bibliothèques. Visiblement, elles se les étaient réparties et les lisaient avec assiduité.

Hattori et Toyama arrivèrent à leur tour et furent aussi déconcertés que les détectives. Des barrages furent mis en place, mais le camion avait déjà quitté Osaka. Encore une fois, cinq minutes plus tard, plus personne ne sortait de la ville.

* * *

><p><strong>Trois jours plus tard<strong>

"Oh ! Aya tu es magnifique !"

La dénommée Aya jeta un regard mauvais à son amie.

"Merci Chiharu", fit-elle en insistant sur le prénom tandis que l'autre s'extasiait toujours.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient dans une pièce typiquement japonaise et une femme aidait Aya à se vêtir d'un kimono. Une fois cela fait, la femme sortit, les laissant seules.

"Oh la la ! s'écria à nouveau Chiharu en joignant ses mains. Ça te va super bien, je suis sûre que si Hattori te voyait, il retomberait amoureux de toi.

- Nakao ! pesta son amie en se levant.

- Chutt ! Tu vas nous faire repèrer !" s'écria Nakao, puisqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

Kazuha soupira.

"Tu as l'air de follement t'amuser, s'en est presque inquiétant.

- On est bloquées dans une maison de Geishas alors autant en profiter, argua-t-elle en commençant à coiffer Kazuha.

- Mais comment s'est-on retrouvées ici ?" souffla celle-ci avec désespoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Trois jours plus tôt<strong>

Les portes du camion s'ouvrir dans un grincement monstrueux et la lumière du dehors se fit aveuglante.

"Sortez ! ordonna une voix d'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Kazuha en retour, se plaçant devant Nakao.

- Votre ravisseur, quelle question. Allez dehors !"

Elles obtempèrent et découvrirent avec stupeur la mer, à perte de vue. Elles étaient dans un vaste jardin, en haut d'une falaise. Un moment, Kazuha eut peur qu'il ne pense à les jeter à la mer, mais il n'en fut rien. Non, l'homme les conduisit jusqu'à la maison, leur servit à boire et à manger. Il les observa se rassasier avec calme et une fois qu'elles eurent fini, prit la parole.

"Je ne vais pas vous tuer bien évidemment. Il existe un programme bien particulier que vous allez suivre. Il est developpé par la région et a été intitulé Retour aux sources. Disons que vous avez toutes les deux vécues une expérience traumatisante et qu'il vous faut l'oublier pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. C'est pourquoi, vous allez être placées dans une maison de Geishas et vivre avec elles. C'est d'ailleurs l'occasion si vous le désirez de commencer une nouvelle vie. Là-bas, il faudra vous plier à leur règle de vie, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles seront conciliantes.

- Et vous pensez, souffla Kazuha, que nous allons vous obéir bien sagement ?

- Oui, pour le bien de votre amie. Si j'apprends, et j'ai des contacts, que vous avez appelé des membres de votre famille ou les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête, elle mourra. C'est aussi simple que ça, fit-il avec un air qui leur donna froid dans le dos. Voici vos nouvelles cartes d'identité. Reposez-vous, nous partons demain matin."

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce et les deux jeunes filles remarquèrent alors que le soleil se couchait. Elles ne savaient pas où elles étaient, ni ce qu'elles allaient devenir.

Kazuha saisit sa carte d'identité et rougit brusquement.

"Quoi ? fit Nakao en s'approchant d'elle. Oh ! Il a bien compris le truc, rit-elle devant la tête de son amie.

- Aya Hattori ? Sérieusement ! s'écria Kazuha, rougissant encore plus.

- C'est bizarre tout de même, si la police arrive jusqu'ici, ce nom de famille les intriguera à coup sûr et...

- Ils nous retrouveront, conclut Kazuha.

- Sauf si nous ne le voulons pas.

- Oui, il a tout prévu, mais ça ne colle pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas ? demanda Nakao.

- J'ai rarement vu un kidnappeur aussi arrangeant envers ses victimes. Il veut que nous soyons retrouvées.

- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?

- Miyuki, souffla Kazuha. Il a dit qu'il la tuerait si nous contactons la police, mais il veut qu'on soit retrouvées, donc...

- Il cherche à gagner du temps ! comprit Nakao.

- Exactement, mais pourquoi faire ? S'enfuir ? Et Miyuki ? Il y a un élément qui nous manque dans cette affaire.

- Ouah, sourit Nakao en la regardant. Toi, tu passes vraiment trop de temps avec Hattori.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Kazuha qui ne voyait pas le rapport avec les précédentes déductions.

- Non, rien. Allez, arrêtons de nous prendre la tête et dormons. Si on se tient bien, aucune victime ne sera à déplorer et c'est ce que nous voulons."

Kazuha approuva et elles se couchèrent sur les futons, les rapprochant au passage.

* * *

><p>"Où sont-elles ? Où sont-elles ?! répétait le detective, parcourant du doigt la carte qu'il avait sous les yeux.<p>

- Il faut trouver un lien, souffla Shinichi, une main sur son menton.

- Je trouve qu'elles ont été plutôt bien traitées", fit remarquer Ran.

Shinichi leva les yeux vers elle et approuva. Heiji écarquilla les yeux soudainement et fit de même.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ran tandis qu'ils la regardaient sans vraiment la voir.

- C'est ça !" s'écrient-ils d'une même voix.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et dévalèrent l'escalier. La solution était tellement simple quand on y pensait. Ils étaient surpris qu'Hattori et Toyama n'y aient pas pensé, eux qui étaient habitués aux comportements de kidnappeurs.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux inspecteurs et expliquèrent leur raisonnement. Tout concordait et si leur déduction était exacte, Nakao et Kazuha étaient seules à présent.

* * *

><p>Kazuha se retourna dans son futon. Elles étaient arrivées hier. Leur ravisseur était venu les voir aujourd'hui en tant que parent et leur intégration s'était bien passée. Tout ça était effrayant. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'on allait les oublier ici. Elle devrait travailler pour pouvoir payer son billet de train, mais avant ça, s'extraire de la maison de Geishas. Elles étaient toutes tellement gentilles qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas les planter là et fuguer. Non, elle devrait trouver un téléphone. Ça faisait deux jours qu'elle était ici, deux jours.<p>

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle ne fut bientôt plus sûre que d'une chose : il lui manquait.

Elle se retourna à nouveau et sentit deux bras l'enlacer.

"Tout va bien, souffla Nakao en la berçant. Nous devons tenir une semaine. Une semaine sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Une semaine et Miyuki est sauvée, d'accord ?"

Kazuha approuva et se cramponna à son amie, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Nakao lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

"Ça va aller, je te le promets, assura la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi nous ? interrogea Kazuha d'une voix pleine de sanglots.

- Plus que cinq jours", murmura Nakao qui n'avait pas de réponses à sa question précédente.

Elles finirent par s'endormir ainsi. Pourtant, elles ne soupçonnaient pas que la réponse à cette simple question était la solution de cette affaire. En effet, pourquoi elles, ou plutôt pourquoi Miyuki ?

Le lendemain matin, celui du troisième jour, un samedi. Emiko, une Geisha, habilla Nakao puis Kazuha et laissa les jeunes filles finir de se préparer.

Toutes étaient au petit soin avec elles. Elles leur enseignaient tout ce qu'elles avaient à savoir et leur laissaient assez de temps libre pour qu'elles fassent le point.

La maison de Geishas était située en dehors de Kanazawa, dans un petit village alentour. Elle était en pleine nature, le village se trouvant à cinq minutes de marche. Le plus surprenant étant que lorsque Kazuha avait visité les environs pour la première fois, elle était arrivée à la maison au sommet de la falaise où elles avaient dormi la première nuit. Elle appartenait à la famille Onada, mais elle doutait que cela soit lié à leur ravisseur. Il avait dû se servir de cette maison. À présent elle était déserte.

Elle fit demi-tour en arrivant en haut de la falaise. Le chemin s'arrêtait ici et Yuki n'aimait pas être au bord du vide. Le cheval s'éloigna de lui-même au petit trot, emportant sa cavalière.

Kazuha lui flatta l'encolure pour le rassurer et regagna les écuries proches de la maison de Geishas. Ses écuries appartenaient au village, mais c'était les Geishas qui s'occupaient le plus des chevaux. C'est ainsi que Kazuha avait pu prendre Yuki pour partir en balade. C'était un double poney assez massif, mais rassurant sur ces chemins escarpés. Il possédait quatre balzanes noires et une robe orangée virant vers le blanc au niveau de son ventre. Digne de confiance, les Geishas lui avaient assuré qu'elle ne risquait rien avec Yuki. Depuis, elle le montait tous les jours et partait se balader. Elle portait un hakama beige pour l'occasion, c'était une large pantalon plissé typiquement japonais, associé à une veste en coton blanc. Ça lui rappelait l'aïkido, mais c'était tellement loin à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être ici depuis une éternité et de ne plus avoir pratiqué l'aïkido depuis des années. Lentement, elle rejoignit l'écurie et s'occupa de Yuki.

La nuit tomba bien vite et le repas allait bientôt être servi quand elle arriva à la maison. Les Geishas revenaient de leur journée de travail et repartaient après le repas.

En effet, la maison de Geishas n'accueillaient pas de clients, d'ailleurs peu d'hommes pouvaient y entrer. C'était dans les maisons de thés du village que les Geishas travaillaient. Emiko avait d'ailleurs promis d'emmener Kazuha le lendemain, Nakao y étant allée le jour-même.

Les filles mangèrent avec les Geishas et prirent un bain en fin de soirée dans les sources chaudes.

"Ça était aujourd'hui ? questionna Kazuha avec anxiété.

- Oui, c'était assez long, mais très instructif. Le plus important est l'observation."

Kazuha opina, prête à boire toutes ses paroles. Cependant, Nakao n'en dit pas plus.

"Au fait, souffla Nakao, levant la tête vers elle. Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qui s'était passé avec Heiji.

- Oui, c'est vrai", rougit-elle en réalisant.

Elle baissa la tête vers l'eau fumante et sourit avec mélancolie.

"On s'est embrassés. Juste ça, mais ça suffit à faire battre mon coeur", rit la jeune fille.

Cela fit rire Nakao.

"Je pense que tu le reverras bientôt, assura-t-elle. Garde espoir."

Kazuha approuva et elles sortirent du bain.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : Alors, elle te plaît ?**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Tout public. (K+)**

**Personnages : Tous**

**Résumé : Heiji prévoit d'acheter une maison et trouvant la perle rare, décide de la faire visiter à sa meilleure amie. Jusque là, tout va bien, hein ? Sauf, quand on prend en compte toute la symbolique de cette action. Kazuha/Heiji ! Enjoy ^^**

**Disclamer : Détective Conan ne m'appartient pas T.T**

**Spoiler : Aucun**

**Note : On arrive presque à la fin. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette petite conclusion à notre enquête ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>C'était le matin du cinquième jour. Nakao était à la maison de thé avec Emiko en tant que maiko et ne rentrait que le soir. Kazuha, après ses taches ménagères habituelles, mit son hakama et se rendit aux écuries. Yuki l'accueillit avec un hennissement de bonheur et trépigna d'impatience dans son box. Elle le sortit et le prépara.<p>

Il était tout juste 14 heures, elle avait donc tout l'après-midi. S'aidant d'un montoir, elle se mit à cheval. Sa selle était assez large et spéciale étant donnée qu'elle servait à la monte en amazone, sport auquel s'adonnaient quelques Geishas. Kazuha, elle, préférait monter normalement. Elle régla ses étriers et se mit en route. Elle posa sur sa tête son sandogasa, chapeau traditionnel japonais, la protégeant aussi bien du soleil que de la pluie. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une longue tresse sur le côté que lui avait faite Nakao la veille au soir. Elle y avait mis de fausses fleurs et Kazuha l'avait laissé ainsi sans y penser. En effet, elle ne s'attachait plus les cheveux avec son éternel ruban depuis qu'elle était ici. Ça la rendait trop reconnaissable, il ne fallait pas qu'elle attire l'attention.

En allant à la maison de thé, elle avait vu leur photo défiler à la télévision. Si on les découvrait ici avant une semaine, Miyuki y restait et c'était hors de question. Depuis, elles faisaient tout pour paraitre différentes d'avant. Lorsqu'elles allaient au village, elles portaient un kimono, et même si ça n'avait pas été possible de les aider ce matin-là, elle mettait tout de même des vêtements beaucoup plus adultes. Ainsi, elles semblaient plus avoir 20 ans que 18.

Les gens du village les avaient déjà adoptées. Pour eux, elles étaient Aya et Chiharu les deux nouvelles apprenties Geishas, agréables avec tous et très serviables. En effet, elles n'hésitaient pas à se rendre utiles.

Kazuha et Yuki partirent sur le chemin de balade au petit trot et au bord d'une rivière un peu plus loin, alors qu'elle faisait boire Yuki, la jeune fille nota avec amusement qu'elle s'était maquillée par habitude. Elle avait un peu blanchi son visage, noirci et affiné ses yeux avec un trait noir. Sa lèvre inférieur était peinte de rouge comme le faisait les maikos. Bref, elle ne se ressemblait pas et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Inspirant avec conviction, elle remonta à cheval et lança Yuki au galop.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour Messieurs", salua Emiko en faisant une révérence.<p>

Nakao se tassa sur elle-même en voyant le groupe entrer. Lorsqu'Emiko la présenta, elle resta aussi silencieuse que possible.

"Elle est très timide", justifia Emiko en les éloignant un peu.

Nakao soupira de soulagement. Ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir reconnu, mais que faisaient-ils là ?! Ils avançaient trop vite dans leur enquête. Si ça continuait Miyuki serait en danger.

Obnibulée par ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les paroles de la Geisha.

"Chiharu fait partie d'un programme permettant à des jeunes filles traumatisées de commencer une nouvelle vie. Elles sont deux à être arrivées la semaine dernière, vraiment adorables. Je vous présenterai Aya-chan demain.

- C'est bien, fit remarquer Kogoro, s'étant inclu à l'enquête avant le départ vers Kanazawa.

Heiji se retint à grand peine. Son père lui avait interdit de parler, le jeune homme étant trop brusque dans ses paroles. Il le comprenait, mais les répliques du père de Ran l'énervaient au plus haut point. Tout ça ne faisait pas revenir Kazuha. Shinichi posa une main sur son bras et prit la parole.

"En fait, nous sommes venus dans le cadre d'une enquête.

- Oh, oui, souffla la Geisha. L'enlèvement des trois lycéennes.

- Oui, cette affaire pourrait avoir un lien avec la maison des Onada située sur la falaise, mais nous ne pouvons pas y accéder à cause des derniers éboulements, aussi la maison de Geishas se trouvant non loin, nous voudrions savoir si vous pouviez nous y emmener.

- Absolument, affirma Emiko, toujours prête à aider. Allons-y tout de suite."

Ils le remercièrent de son dévouement et la Geisha prévint son okasan, la "mère" de la maison de Geishas, de son départ. Celle-ci approuva vivement et c'est ainsi que le groupe se rendit précisément à la maison de Geishas.

"C'est un privilège rare", souligna Emiko en leur faisant vaguement visiter.

Heureusement, les Geishas travaillaient toutes et donc peu se trouvaient encore à la maison. Le matin et le soir, c'était l'effervescence dans les couloirs et entre femmes, les petites tenues n'étaient pas rares. Kazuha elle-même n'était pas là puisqu'elle était partie se balader, au grand soulagement de Nakao.

Cependant, Emiko les conduisait aux écuries.

"Le chemin est long et difficile jusqu'à la maison alors il vaut mieux y aller à cheval. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'Aya sera ravie de vous y conduire.

- Oh !" s'écria Kogora ravi.

Il se fit reprendre par Ran dans la seconde et le groupe arriva aux écuries.

"Je pense qu'elle n'est pas encore revenue, mais préparez les chevaux le temps qu'elle arrive."

Chacun, aidés de Chiharu et Emiko, prépara son cheval et bientôt, le groupe fut prêt. Hattori, Tomaya et Mouri se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là prêts à partir en balade alors qu'ils étaient sûrs une enquête quand un hennissement lointain les interpella. Un magnifique cheval d'une forte carrure arrivait au trot de travail. Emiko lui fit un signe de la main et sa cavalière le mit au galop. Elle l'arrêta à quelques pas de la Geisha. Ils furent éblouis par son assurance et sa prestance.

"Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Des hommes, ici ? Ça l'intriguait assez en réalité car pour arriver ici, il fallait passer par la maison des Geishas. Elle ne les avait pas encore reconnu, ne s'attendant absolument pas à les voir ici.

"Je vous présente Aya-chan", déclara Emiko alors que celle-ci descendait.

Elle remarqua de suite l'air paniqué de son amie et son coeur fit un bond quand elle se rendit compte que c'était bien Heiji qui se trouvait à trois pas d'elle. Sa voix sûre et son air inquiet avait dû les tromper, mais ça ne durerait pas. Elle ne devait pas parler.

L'air de rien, elle enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et écouta avec attention ce que disait Emiko. Heureusement, l'odeur des chevaux masquait son odeur naturelle. D'ailleurs, même celle-ci devait être diminuée depuis son arrivée. Son maquillage et sa tenue la dissimulés. Le fait d'être présentée en tant que maiko était de son côté également. Kazuha inspira, expira et se remit à cheval.

Yuki hennit doucement et réactif au tempérament de sa cavalière, manqua de partir au galop.

"Bien, allons-y !" s'écria-t-elle en se plaçant en tête, retenant de son mieux le cheval.

Emiko et Nakao, toutes deux inquiètes pour des raisons différentes, les regardèrent partir avec anxiété.

Yuki marchait d'un pas vif et sûr, Kazuha les guidant à travers les multiples chemins. Elle prenait de l'avance, les laissait la rattraper un peu, puis accélérait à nouveau. Ce petit jeu dura un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un cavalier la rejoigne rapidement.

"Ne pourrait-on pas accélérer ?" demanda Heiji, visiblement sur les nerfs.

Elle sentit son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine et opina.

"Nous passons au trot, attention aux branches", informa-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres.

Puis elle se remit face au chemin, envoyant voler sa tresse dans son dos. Motivée, elle pressa les flancs de son cheval et pria pour qu'Heiji ne se souvienne pas que sa famille possédait des chevaux. Yuki réagit au quart de tour et bondit en avant. Elle l'empêcha de passer au galop, mais en profita pour distancer le détective. Ils durent bien vite ralentir, Kogoro manquant de tomber à chaque foulée.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au sommet d'une colline, Kazuha attendit les autres. Le cheval plutôt que de s'arrêter, trépigna sur place. Son père la rejoignit après Heiji et devant cette vue d'ensemble, la jeune fille soupira. Il y avait là Heiji, Shinichi, Ran, son propre père, Hattori et Kogoro, mais qui espérait-elle tromper ainsi ? Dès qu'ils furent en haut, elle fit volte face et repartit. Heiji la talonna.

"Nous sommes bientôt arrivés", déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus calme qu'elle regretta aussitôt.

Cependant, Heiji ne fit aucune remarque, il approuva seulement. Cela commença à inquiéter Kazuha. Alors personne ne le reconnaissait, vraiment ? C'était un soulagement, mais tout de même, son propre père ? La jeune fille secoua la tête, après tout, le contexte était pour beaucoup et pour Heiji, il ne l'avait pas reconnu petite fille lorsqu'elle était vêtue d'un kimono à Kyoto, mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Pleine de doute, elle continua de les guider et sentit soudainement Yuki se tendre.

Le cheval fit quelques pas de plus et elle l'empêcha d'avancer.

"Arrêtez-vous !" cria-t-elle.

Elle huma l'air. Effectivement, elle n'était pas venue de ce côté aujourd'hui, mais était sûre d'elle. L'odeur n'était pas celle habituelle. Non, aujourd'hui, ça sentait plutôt le brûler. Yuki se ramassa sur lui-même et brusquement, bondit en avant. La jeune fille le fit galoper vers la falaise et au détour d'un chemin, réalisa ce qui se passait.

La maison était en flamme. Yuki ralentit et les autres la rejoignirent. Le cheval cabra légèrement, forçant Kazuha à s'agripper à sa crinière. Il refusait d'avancer. Elle l'immobilisa et descendit, courant à toutes jambes vers l'incendie.

Les détectives étaient restés tétanisés devant ce spectacle, ne s'y attendant pas. Kazuha sauta le portillon et tenant son chapeau d'une main, continua sa course, gênée par son ample pantalon. Heiji descendit aussitôt et courut à sa suite.

À quelques pas de la maison, Kazuha sentit une main sur son bras et elle se fit vivement tirer en arrière. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, Heiji la ramena de l'autre côté du portillon.

"Non ! Non !" cria-t-elle.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Cette hypothèse lui était déjà venue auparavant, mais à présent elle en était sûre. C'était dans cette maison qu'il retenait Miyuki et en les voyant avec la police, il avait mis sa menace à exécution. C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé en voyant la maison en flamme.

"Lâche-moi !" hurla-t-elle à Heiji qui l'avait saisi par la taille et la faisait remonter tandis qu'elle se débattait.

Utiliser l'aïkido ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Miyuki.

"Arrête ! fit-elle alors qu'il la relâchait près du groupe.

- On ne peut rien faire ! répliqua Heiji avec colère.

- Non ! rétorqua Kazuha dont les larmes coulaient sur les joues. Non ! Miyuki va..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en voyant une partie de la maison s'écrouler.

"Miyuki ?!" cria-t-elle alors en tentant de la rejoindre.

Elle se heurta à Heiji qui dut la maintenir de force dans ses bras. Les autres avaient mis pied à terre également et Kogoro appelait les pompiers.

Kazuha n'entendait rien de ce qu'on lui disait. Épuisée, elle laissait Heiji la berçait dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Ils se laissèrent tout deux tomber au sol, elle contre lui. Elle s'agrippait à lui avec force, agitée de sanglots.

Enfin, Yuki s'avança et souffla dans le cou de la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête et essuya ses yeux. L'animal s'ébroua doucement.

"Merci, Yuki", soupira Kazuha, arrêtant de pleurer.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Heiji et se rendit compte que tous étaient descendus vers la maison. Seul Heiji avait dû rester. Un hélicoptère arriva au loin et les chevaux s'enfuir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Kazuha, devant le mouvement d'Heiji. Ils vont rentrer à l'écurie sans aucun problème."

Il approuva et baissa les yeux vers elle.

"Écoute moi, maintenant, murmura-t-il. Miyuki n'est pas ici. Elle va bien, j'en suis sûr."

Il avait posé une main sur sa tête, la maintenant contre lui.

"Elle va bien ?" questionna Kazuha, hypnotisée par ses paroles.

Elle sentit son coeur se calmer lorsqu'il confirma d'un signe de tête.

"Elle va bien, soupira la jeune fille, se cachant contre lui.

- Elle va bien, Kazuha", répéta Heiji.

Kazuha se détacha de lui à ce moment, comprenant ce que l'usage de son prénom, voulait dire.

"Comment ? demanda-t-elle.

- Voyons, Kazuha, se moqua Heiji, tu ne trompes personne.

- À ce point ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- Aho, déclara-t-il, la faisant sourire. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître, mais ce programme dont nous a parlé la Geisha était assez intriguant. Surtout que nous savions déjà que vous n'étiez que toutes les deux."

Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Sans retenue, elle le serra dans ses bras, pleurant à nouveau.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué", avoua Kazuha, glissant son nez au creux de son cou.

Il sourit et saisit son menton d'une main. Il releva sa tête et l'embrassa. Elle avait le goût salé des larmes. Il s'employa à le faire disparaître et aurait réussi si un raclement de gorge assez peu convainquant ne les avait pas surpris.

Ran et Shinichi se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux, les joues légèrement rougies.

"Désolée de déranger, souffla le détective, mais nous avons perdu notre seule piste, enfin pour le ravisseur."

Heiji et Kazuha, tout aussi rouges, se relevèrent et la jeune fille secoua ses vêtements l'air de rien. Kazuha se tourna ensuite vers Heiji et pouffa doucement. Elle sortit un mouchoir pour l'essuyer, son rouge à lèvre ayant laissé des traces. Il se laissa faire, gêné et ils rejoignirent les inspecteurs plus bas.

Kazuha se plaça derrière Heiji, se rappelant qu'elle ne devait pas attirer l'intention.

"Aya-chan ! Tout va bien ? questionna un vieux monsieur du village venu aider avec l'incendie.

- Shoki-san, sourit Kazuha. Oui, tout va bien. Ne vous en faites pas.

- C'est que tout le monde est inquiet au village. Il paraît que vous étiez dévasté. On a dégagé la route à mains nues pour assister les forces à l'œuvre.

- Merci, merci beaucoup", souffla Kazuha émue en s'inclinant.

Nakao et Emiko arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Nakao se précipita dans les bras de Kazuha.

"Kazuha, Kazuha, tu vas bien, souffla-t-elle. Avec toute l'agitation au village, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur.

- Non, la rassura Kazuha, je vais bien.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, pleura Nakao. Tellement peur..."

Elle éclata en sanglots incompréhensibles et Kazuha également. Incapables de tenir debout, elles glissèrent jusqu'au sol. Emiko et Ran les consolèrent du mieux qu'elles purent.

"Rah ! ragea Toyama.

- Où a-t-il bien pu les mettre ?" ajouta Hattori.

Heiji arqua un sourcil, et lança un regard à Shinichi.

"Hum, en fait. Elles sont là, dévoila le détective.

- Comment ça là ?! s'énerva Kogoro. Tu veux dire dans la maison en flamme.

- Mais non."

Il montra Kazuha et Nakao, assise par terre. Heiji était en train de parler aux deux jeunes filles, accroupi près d'elle.

"Le ravisseur n'est autre que le père de Miyuki, informa-t-il. Il est architecte du bâtiment et était ouvrier avant ça. Il vous a enlevé pour couvrir son lien avec sa fille. Nous pensons qu'il va essayer de quitter le pays avec Miyuki, ne pouvant obtenir sa garde. C'est pour lui laisser le temps de fuir qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vous découvre trop tôt. Il a certainement brûlé la maison pour détruire toutes preuves. Elle appartient à la famille de son ex-femme et c'est comme ça que nous avons fait le lien. C'est par ici qu'ils ont grandi tous les deux et qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Brûler cet endroit, c'est un peu comme effacer le passé et commencer une nouvelle vie. Les aéroports et les ports sont sur surveillance, il ne s'échappera pas, assura-t-il.

- Alors, fit Nakao. Nous n'avons plus besoin de se cacher ?

- Non, sourit Heiji. Vous êtes libres."

Il manqua de tomber alors que Kazuha se jetait dans ses bras. Elle pleura contre lui un moment.

"Kazuha ?" appela son père en posant une main incertaine sur son épaule.

Sa fille se retourna et lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Il l'enlaça avec soulagement.

"Kazuha, souffla-t-il. Oh, Kazuha. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

- Tu m'étouffes", rit-elle.

Le feu s'éteignit lentement et bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une odeur âcre dans l'air et une tas de cendres noires. Balayées par le vent, elles s'envolaient et disparaissaient dans la mer rendue bleu oranger par le coucher du soleil.


End file.
